Wouldn't want it any other way
by CosyBeanies
Summary: Mercedes finds out that Kurt is not such a baby penguin anymore. They just can t not discus that.


Having a boyfriend is amazing. Spending time with said boyfriend is amazing, but sometimes friends (Mercedes) start to feel neglected. Kurt had spent all day with Blaine, doing... boyfriend-stuff, when Mercedes would come over that night to have one of their infamous Kurtcedes nights. However, when Mercedes arrived, Blaine was still in Kurt's room. Mercedes took a seat on Kurt's bed while Kurt oh-so-gently shooed Blaine out.

"Blaine, you should probably leave. We're about to reveal all of our beauty secrets and we can't have you eavesdropping," Kurt said while subtly pushing Blaine towards his bedroom door and offering to walk him out.

"Don't worry, Love," Blaine reassured him with a kiss (not a peck, no, a kiss) on the lips, "I'll find my way out. You two go ahead and try to get even prettier than you already are," he flirted with a wink.

With one last kiss (and was Blaine's hand purposely on Kurt's ass, or was his hand-eye coordination just off?) Blaine was gone.

Kurt shut the door behind him and turned to Mercedes on the bed. Mercedes's mouth was slightly agape and she looked like butterflies were being released in her lady parts. "So, you and Blaine have been very affectionate lately."

Kurt shrugged. "We're a couple, we're allowed to be affectionate," he simply stated.

"Absolutely," Mercedes agreed, "but recently you boys have started showing some _fine_ PDA."

Kurt fidgeted with a lose threat on his bedspread. "Yeah, well, we're just really... comfortable around each other," he said, actively avoiding her eye.

Mercedes narrowed her eyes at him, suspiciously. "How comfortable?" She wanted to know. Kurt didn't answer, he just blushed and still refused to look at her. That was all she needed to know. "Oh Kurt, give me details!" She squealed, gleefully. "I need details! How? When? Where? How was it? How many times? Tell me everything!"

At this point Kurt was smiling at his friend's hysterical behaviour. "Calm down, girl," he said with mock sass.

Mercedes was having none of it, though. "I can't believe you've lost your virginity and didn't tell me about it! I'm offended, but I'll forgive you if you tell me everything!"

Kurt covered his face in his hands to hide his embarrassed smile. "Oh god, I have no choice, do I?"

"Bet your ass you don't!" Mercedes answered before a wicked smirk crept its way up her face. "Or is it Blaine's ass now?" She added, grinning.

"Mercedes!" Kurt gasped. He rolled his eyes at her. "And for your information, we didn't do that," he informed her, not believing he was talking about his sex-life.

She raised her eyebrows. "Of course, you're a top! Why did I ever expect any different?"

Kurt barked out a short laugh at that. "No, not like that," he tells her. "It's just, we haven't done it that way, yet," he admits. "We're not ready for that yet, because, you know, it can hurt. We just agreed that, first, we want to get really comfortable and get to know each other's bodies and find out what we like before we're going to try that out," he explained, cheeks tinted pink due to the personal subject of conversation.

Mercedes's expression is somewhere between oh-lord-you're-so-sweet and cat-who-just-got-the-cream. "Wait, when did all this start?"

Kurt looked away and got distracted by the threat on his bedspread again. "On the opening night of West Side Story," he mumbled, quickly.

Mercedes actually swatted his arm. "Kurt," she gasped, "that was weeks ago! You guys could be pros by now!"

"We're not," Kurt laughs. "We're really not."

"So," she said, drawing out the ooo, "what did you guys do? And how was it?" Kurt decided she looked way too giddy for his liking, but he decided to answer anyway.

He crossed his legs under him and took a deep breath. For some reason he found it surprisingly exciting to talk to his best friend about this. "Okay, so the first time we just, you know, touched each other. And it was amazing. I mean, I always thought doing that with someone would feel the same as doing it by yourself, but it does not! It's so different, because you don't know what's coming and that's really exciting."

"I never thought of it like that," Mercedes said, thoughtfully.

"I know, right? But it's true. And afterwards we just held each other and cuddled all night," Kurt said, his eyes becoming cloudy while he thought about that night.

"Awww," Mercedes

"And the time after that was a bit difficult in the beginning, because we were just making out and it was a bit awkward. Because there was a point where we would usually pull away and cool down, but we knew we could just keep on going if we both wanted to. And we wanted to, but we didn't want the other to think we just wanted to have sex. Anyway, we did end up rutting together. It was a little awkward because we couldn't find the right angle and we kept bumping into each other. But it was so good at the same time. And we kind of went in the blow job territory too..." he trailed off.

Mercedes's eyes widened. "Tell. Me," she demanded, grabbing his arm.

Kurt chuckled a little before shifting on the bed. "Okay, so first it's a bit weird," he started, "because your face is down there and it's oddly intimate and you can't kiss each other, so, yeah. But then it's kind of hot, because everything is so close and you can really focus on, you know," he finished with a vague hand gesture.

"His dick," Mercedes giggled.

Kurt joined her giggling for a moment. "Yeah, and the act, the intimacy and the fact that you're _having sex_," he got a dreamy expression on his face as he thought about how he had felt when he was with Blaine. "The physical stuff is amazing, but giving yourself to someone like that is so intimate," he explained. "You're putting your pleasure in someone's hands, that's pretty scary. And you're really vulnerable when you're laying there, bare, and the other sees you in a way that isn't always the most flattering. But that's what makes it so great, I trust Blaine and he trusts me. And we love each other enough to make each other feel good in any way possible."

Mercedes looked like her heart had melted a little. "Oh my god, Kurt. I'm so happy you enjoyed it. Was it the first time you've always dreamed of?"

Kurt thought about her question for a moment. "No, it was not," he told her, truthfully. "It was not like anything I imagined at all. It was even better, because it was so real and so _us_. I wouldn't have wanted it any other way."


End file.
